elite_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sundarran Hornite
Sundarran Hornite was Darth Godusek's former apprentice. He also trained his own apprentices, Zdena and Zhodal. He was killed off by Baljinder. Biography Early life Sundarran Hornite was born on the planet of Dathomir in 3656 BBY. His mother was a Human, and his father a Zabrak. His father was soon killed after he was born, as is the Nightsister tradition. He was sent to the Nightbrother Village, where he started training in hand to hand combat. In 3637 BBY, he was taken into slavery by Imperial slavers, who killed most of his clan. He was whipped constantly, and this, combined with the near genocide of his clan, caused him to constantly be enraged and have anger issues. Eventually, he had enough, and discovered he was force sensitive when he force pushed a slaver that was whipping him into a wall. He used his new power to take revenge on the slavers who captured him. As the Imperials saw his power, they quickly holocalled a Sith Overseer. They told Sundarran what would happen to him, and prepared a shuttle for him to leave to Korriban. Joining the Elite Dawn On Korriban, Sundarran did the trials of the sith. He eventually overcame them, and was the last surviving member of his group. He was selected to become an apprentice. The person to select him would be a darth called Godusek. As Godusek was a member of an organization called the Elite Dawn, he became a member as well. He was put into the organization's database, and then sparred with Godusek to test his worth. He was worthy enough to stay in the Elite Dawn, but still had much training to do. He also was ordered by an agent named Nyviel to pay for the damage he caused to the training room. Eventually after the training, he started traveling the galaxy, slaying many heretics and jedi. Eventually, this would earn him the title of "Lord" by the time of 3632 BBY. Baljinder Battle At some point during 3632 BBY, he participated in a match against Commander Ceiv's son, Baljinder. During the duel, Sundarran started to lose. This drove him to killing intent, as he did not like to lose. As the duel progressed, Sundarran force tossed Ceiv at Baljinder, trying to set him off balance. It almost worked, but Godusek intervened in the duel. He then expressed his disappointment in him losing to an apprentice. Sundarran had brought shame to not only himself, but his master as well. Apprentice Apprehension A few weeks after the Baljinder battle, Sundarran started looking for an apprentice. On Korriban, he found a boastful Pureblood Sith named Zhodal. He took Zhodal to the Elite Dawn base, and typed his name into the database. He then dueled Zhodal to test his strength. He did well, and was taken in as his official apprentice. He also took in his twin, Zdena, as an apprentice. Korriban Encounter About a day after getting an apprentice, Sundarran was tasked with a mission to Korriban, where Sundarran and Godusek came across a female heretic. She had been able to hack their com channel. After a brief encounter with this female, she implied that there may be a traitor in the Dawn. She then disappeared, with her holocom being recovered on the Imperial Fleet by Sundarran, who brought it to the base for examination. This heretic's name was Raggoth, although Sundarran did not know her name. Cutting Loses About a day after the heretic confrontation, Sundarran was to duel with a new recruit named Draea. The battle was cut short when Sundarran cut off Draea's hands. She would not forgive him, even after he apologized. Baljinder Rematch About a week after acquiring his apprentice, Sundarran challenged Baljinder to another duel. The battle was long, taking almost a few hours. Godusek and Sundarran's apprentices, Zhodal and Zdena, were watching the whole time. Eventually, Baljinder grew tired of the fight, and fled. Sundarran was scolded by Godusek for not finishing the duel sooner. Hot Tub Trouble About a few days after the rematch with Baljinder, Godusek and his new girlfriend, Vailisa, were in the hot tub. A person named Vorana approached them. She scolded Vailisa for not being a better wife to Darth Avarath, whom she recently divorced. He kept insulting Vailisa, which eventually caused a brawl. This brought Sundarran and Avarath in the mix. Avarath casually sat on the couch in the cantina room, while Sundarran was holding Vorana and Vailisa back from killing each other. Eventually, everything calmed down, and Vorana left. Vailisa then threatened Sundarran to never get in her way again, and cut his cheek. She then grabbed Sundarran's neck, saying she had a job for him. That job was to kill Vorana. He then went to the med bay to fix his face. Avarath's New Apprentice Five days after the hot tub incident, Sundarran was tasked with dueling a man named Jenkel. Jenkel was Avarath's new apprentice. He was more machine than man. As Sundarran began the duel, he discovered it was nearly impossible to break Jenkel's defenses. He did manage to destroy Jenkel's lightsaber and outmaneuver him many times, until he made one mistake. Jenkel grabbed him, and started punching him rapidly. This caused Sundarran to force scream right into his ears. Eventually, he started force crushing Jenkel's head, and Jenkel started crushing Sundarran's head. Then, they were both stopped from killing each other by a man named D'rak. Sundarran's failure was noted by him, who had him stay in the arena to be trained to use Ataru, a lightsaber form. The fight was short, with Sundarran quickly becoming incapacitated by him. He learned from this experience, and would later use it more in future battles. Betrayal A day after the fight with Jenkel, an apprentice named Drea, who Vailisa served under, would try to help Sundarran by having them both torture Vailisa. She needed to learn her place. They brought her to the hot-tub, where she was nearly drowned by Drea and had her left knee broken by Sundarran. Before he could deliver a killing blow, which was his intent all along, Godusek interrupted. He was not happy that Vailisa, who was now his wife, was being tortured. Then, Vorana came into the mix. Godusek tried to force her away, but Sundarran stopped him, saying that Vailisa must die, and gave permission for Vorana to kill her. He then attacked Vailisa while Sundarran dueled with Godusek. Knowing that she was on the losing side, she teamed up with Vailisa and defended her against Vorana. Their fight ended with Vailisa limping away to the med bay, and Vorana being stopped by a sith named Maydi. However, the battle between master and apprentice continued. Sundarran kept trying to convince Godusek that Vailisa made him weak, but he would not listen to him. Eventually, Godusek had the upper hand and started force choking Sundarran. Godusek told him that he had failed him too many times, and attempted to kill him. Sundarran managed to distract him by throwing his sabers, and then vanishing. While he was cloaked, he recovered his lightsabers. Before he exited the base, he took his datapad and downloaded all information on the Elite Dawn database. He force obfuscated and then force pushed Avarath to prevent him from stopping him. Sundarran then left with the datapad, and then messaged all the guild members on the com channel. Sundarran said that he would be back to take his revenge, before expressing regret that it had to end this way. He then crushed his holocom, so that they would not track him. Escape from Kaas City Sundarran had to devise a plan to escape Dromund Kaas, as he could not use his own ship, since they would surely track it. He then decided to board a cargo ship, that eventually took him to Tatooine, where he then retreated into the Dune Sea. Raggoth's Recruitment A few days after leaving the Dawn, the heretic that Sundarran encountered on Korriban found him. He was in the Dune Sea, sitting on a rock, drinking whiskey as he scrolled through his datapad. He at first mistook her for a vision, but he was soon proven wrong. She then used the force to paralyze him. He then explained how he got to Tatooine, and what was on the datapad that was now lying on the floor. She offered him a chance at revenge, if he would help her recruit heretics. Sundarran accepted, and received a new datapad, as the heretic would keep his old one with the Elite Dawn information stored on it. Before she left, Sundarran asked her name. She said that it was not time to learn it yet, and that he will call her the Chairman. Her true name was of course Raggoth. He then grabbed his lightsabers, new datapad, and started to head to the spaceport. His next stop was Korriban. Jenkel Ambush About a day after Raggoth recruited him, Sundarran went to get revenge on Jenkel for almost crushing his skull. He tracked Jenkel to Nar Shaddaa, where he ambushed him while he was fighting Mandalorians with another Sith. Sundarran quickly dispatched the other Sith, and began his duel with Jenkel. He quickly blinded him by force ionizing his cybernetics. He also activated grenades that Jenkel had by using the force. As Jenkel was blinded, with the grenades about to go off, he gave Jenkel a message to tell the Elite Dawn. He said that an enemy was coming, one that would not be easily defeated. He then cloaked himself in the force, and left as he heard the explosion of the grenades. Jenkel was left alive, however, he was in critical condition. He then hacked the Dawn's channel and gave the message himself, before crushing the com before they could track it. Birth of a New Era Rejoining the Dawn New Revelations Custody Catastophe The End of Sundarran Sundarran was summoned by Godusek to the Headquarters, specifically inside the Interrogation room. Upon arrival, Godusek insisted that Sundarran smell rose. When Sundarran refused his punishment, Godusek violently lashed out after Sundarran's refusal. In truth, Godusek was furious at Sundarran because of his incompetence. With Godusek enraged, Sundarran tried to flee and lock Godusek inside the interrogation room but was unsuccessful, Baljinder assists Godusek by keeping Sundarran in place, as Godusek then impales Sundarran, slicing one of his lungs in half, and then taking the lower half of Sundarran away. After that, Sundarran was reconstructed but found that during his spar with Baljinder that he was unable to use the body properly. With Sundarran easily defeated by Baljinder, Godusek and Nyviel ordered for Baljinder to kill him. Sundarran sheds a tear before he is decapitated by Baljinder, and Baljinder takes his title as Lord of the Sith. Personality and Traits Sundarran Hornite was known to often be cruel, not caring much about his other organization members. He showed some moments of remorse, but this was rare. Due to his anger issues, if he found himself losing even a small sparring match, he would start turning it into a battle to the death. However, sometimes he could be nice, and when he was, it was a welcome change from his usual angry self. He also felt it was his duty to rid the Elite Dawn of anyone he thought weak. He is also shown to be very intelligent, as he knew to steal the information on the database before he left the organization. He would drink somewhat often, and he hints that it might be because of his anger issues. Relationships Godusek Godusek is Sundarran's master, and his uncle. Powers and Abilities Sundarran Hornite was proficient in the Juyo lightsaber form, and the Jar'kai form as well. However, he was also very powerful in the force, being able to sense most enemies cloaked. He was also able to cloak himself. He was very proficient at force pushes and force pulls, being able to send enemies long distances away or towards him. He was known to also augment his strength with the force from time to time. He is known to have used force scream a few times, and in all those instances it was very uncontrollable, causing many people in the vicinity to become temporarily deaf. He also displayed some ability in force lightning, but he had not mastered enough that he could summon it at will. He usually had to draw power from something, such as a computer or power droid. Equipment Sundarran Hornite's main weapons included two lightsabers. The one in his right hand had a red crystal, and the other lightsaber had a purple crystal. He generally wore sith robes that he upgraded with armor on the boots, hands and arms, and chest. He would also carry a personal datapad with him, along with a holocom. Trivia Sundarran Hornite is a roleplaying character that was created in Star Wars: The Old Republic for the Elite Dawn Storyline. His non-canon name was Sunman Hornet. His backstory is not his original, as he had been part of a guild before where he had a different backstory. He realized how bad the other guild was, and quickly rewrote his entire backstory for the Elite Dawn. The Elite Dawn is basically a reboot for him. He enjoys the Elite Dawn more than he ever did his old guild. He did not actually leave the Elite Dawn guild, as it was easier for out of character chat to use the guild chat, and he needed to be in the guild to use it. While his character story says he's out, he still in, non-canonically of course.Category:SWTOR Category:Character